Forum:Category Literature-Holy Texts-Principia Ripoffs
We currently have categories that overlap. Some books are listed in Category:Literature, some in Category:Holy texts, and some in Category:Principia ripoffs. I would suggest Literature for written works (especially artistic or well-written ones), Holy texts for all "holy books," and Principia ripoffs for things lifted from Principia Discordia. There could still be some overlap; i.e. Apocrypha Discordia could be a holy text and it contains literature. What do you think? Pope Hilde (talk) 21:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're right about the overlap. I agree on literature and holy texts, but I like Principia ripoffs to include things not in Principia. I guess really though everything Discordian could be a Principia ripoff, so I don't know. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Do these works exist somewhere or are they titles without text? --'[[User:Romartus|'R'omArtus *Imperator ®]]' (Orate) 16:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::That is a very large question. :::Category:Literature "Five Blind Men and an Elephant" is perhaps the most published short Discordian piece of the 21st century so far. Schrödinger's Cat Trilogy and perhaps Apocrypha Discordia were professionally published; Book of Eris I think was self-published. The others I don't know about, but they are published here. :::Category:Holy texts These have been published except perhaps for some titles in List of Discordian works. :::Category: Principia ripoffs is such a mix it's hard to classify them all. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's true as far as I know too. except I think Apocrypha Discordia and Book of Eris were just published by Discordians. That doesn't mean they're not great books! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Slightly off topic, either of you read this book: 'Marriage of Cadmus and Harmony' - published in the early 1990s? Here is a brief review. http://www.publishersweekly.com/978-0-394-58154-5. I recall the book talks about Eris and the Apple of Discord...which is I think where all this Discordia stuff started. --'[[User:Romartus|'R'omArtus *Imperator ®]]' (Orate) 08:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I haven't read it but thanks for the reference. Actually, Discordianism was started by Gregory Hill (later a computer programmer) and Kerry Thornley (later investigated in the John F. Kennedy assassination--he's the only person to write a book about Lee Harvey Oswald before the assassination) in the late 1950s. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hilde's right. She didn't mention the website she's helped with but it's KerryThornley.com. She did some great interviews with Richard Marshall there about how Discordianism began. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::On the cover of the book you link to they show the woman's nipples but hide the man's. Wikia would be outraged. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I always cover my nipples in black gaffer tape in case I accidently hit the 'live cam' button on the computer when on a Wikia site. Just saying. --'[[User:Romartus|'R'omArtus*Imperator ®]]' (Orate) 11:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::That wouldn't work for me. Did you know I have a black tape fetish? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 18:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well I do know now! :) --'[[User:Romartus|'R'omArtus*Imperator ®]]' (Orate) 12:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC)